Sunny Nocturne
"A completely psychotic mean girl" - Lily Bartlett "Terrifying." - Mazarine Denshaw "Sunny should be banned" - Chris "Why am I even dating this girl?" - Edward Sark "There is an idea of a Sunny Nocturne, some kind of abstraction, but there is no real her, only an entity, something illusory, and though she can hide her cold gaze and you can shake her hand and feel flesh gripping yours and maybe you can even sense your lifestyles are probably comparable: She simply is not there. It is hard for her to make sense on any given level. Her self is fabricated, an aberration. She is a non-contingent human being. Her personality is sketchy and unformed, her heartlessness goes deep and is persistent. Her conscience, her pity, her hopes disappeared a long time ago (probably at Hogwarts) if they ever did exist. There are no more barriers to cross. All she has in common with the uncontrollable and the insane, the vicious and the evil, all the mayhem she has caused and her utter indifference toward it, she has now surpassed." ''- Medraut Prince'' Sunny Nocturne (b.6th April, 2007) is a third year half-blood witch from California, America, currently getting taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Physical Appearance Long, dark hair with volume, waves and bangs, that is the Sunny Nocturne people know. Skin flawless and fair, nails perfect, mascara spread on her long eyelashes that frame her dark brown, almond-shaped eyes, an arrogant look or a fake smile on her face. Even though Sunny will claim with consistency that she "#wokeuplikethis" she spends a ridiculous amount of time in front of her mirror to achieve this look. Sunny likes dresses, skirts, cashmere and overall has an expensive fashion taste - Just like her mom. She'll avoid activities that could ruin her nails and hair and gets whiny whenever she feels like she does not look her best. Sunny does not leave the dorms without some lip gloss. After she was too busy looking at her nails instead of fighting a stone demon, it bit off four fingers of Sunny's right hand. Fortunately they could be reattached, leaving zombie like stitches at the bottom of her fingers. Personality The Good ... Since Sunny is a rather outgoing and rambunctious Slytherin, she has friends in all houses. She likes to give them cheesy nicknames or just sweetheart, honey, darling and is affectionate around her friends, being the complete opposite to her usual, arrogant self. Her nearly motherly side comes out when doing make overs or talking about boys. She often makes fun of the people she loves most, often not knowing when and where to stop and being sensitive herself. A real drama queen. Complimenting her is probably the easiest way into her heart. If Sunny does not care about her mascara turning her face into puddle of mud while crying around you, you are probably a pretty close friend. The Bad ... Sunny can be incredibly sweet to the people who she admires and cruel to those she dislikes. Easiest way to get on her bad side? Criticizing her or calling her ugly, Getting anywhere near her boyfriend Edward, Stealing attention, Ruining her hair, nails or outfit, Interrupting her beauty sleep or bothering her closest friends. Sunny often calls people she dislikes "slugs". Being unforgiving, sometimes cruel but pretty popular, Sunny is an unpleasant enemy to have. ...And the Ugly. Part time Psychopath and Animal Hater. While not showing violent behavior in form of attacking her peers, Sunny has murderous thoughts on a daily basis and takes out her anger or frustration on insects or animals. If you are especially unlucky you can run into her near the forbidden forest where she is hunting for squirrels to try potions on them later or just to dissect them for fun. Surprisingly she adores every kind of insect and owns a tarantula named General Grievous. She has a huge bug and butterfly collection at home and if you ever happen to be in the Slytherins dorm room you might even spot dozens of neatly labelled jars containing insects right under her bed. Sunny also from time to time sends envelopes filled with ants to people she is displeased with. Vanity Yes, Vanity has it's own point. Fight me. Sunny is obsessed with her looks. She could not spend a day without checking on her nails, hair or make up and the amount of money her parents have spent on beauty products and clothes is ridiculous. The steps in the Slytherins morning routine consist of a two-digit number, including putting on a variety of creams that she does not need anyway since her 11-year old skin is flawless, hair curlers for soft waves, lip gloss ...Sunny dreams of being on the cover of Vogue one day. And InStyle. And Elle. Why not on all three? Not only does she love putting on make up on herself, care for her hair or purchase new clothing - Giving make overs is her speciality. This side of her often comes with problems like not paying attention to the demon right in front of her that bit off her fingers after she was checking out her nails or her not being able to follow her friends into the forbidden forest, afraid of losing her beloved hair. "Being beautiful is such a curse." - Sunny Nocturne, multiple times a day Background The time before Hogwarts was hardly interesting. Sunny does not really have a tragic backstory, she grew up in LA, California, living in a big house with a big garden, pool, tennis court and getting treated like a princess. Sunny could be truthfully described as a brat, she got everything she wanted without being too deserving of it. Before moving to England, Sunny visited a No-Maj school, being very interested in subjects like physics and chemistry even though she'd never admit that. She despises nerds. At the same time, her mother would teach her and her twin about the magical world and all its aspects. Upon hearing she would attend magical education at Hogwarts, Sunny looked especially forward to learning everything about crafting potions and being able to stuff her enemies pillow cases with worms: A perk of boarding schools. Years at Hogwarts 1. Year aka List of near deaths When coming to Hogwarts Sunny spent most of her time with Edward Sark, winning the trophy for "Earliest Detention" after sneaking into the forbidden forest and running into a couple of angry acromantulas. During detention (Sunny and Ed had to pop bubotuber boils) another student tried casting the death spell, another moment Sunny will probably never forget. Just like the time she nearly fell off the clock tower, clinging to Rhett Sterling. Another day Sunny practiced her first flipendo on a pumpkin in DADA class and ate a piece of it as her trophy. Turned out that even this would lead to a near death experience: She spent hours puking during the pumpkin epidemic, mold spreading in her stomach. After she survived that, Sunny witnessed her boyfriend Edward Sark flipendoing her friend Evan Godfrey, who later confessed to her that he was a werewolf. Thanks to a weird shadow creature that flew right through her, Sunny now hears voices in head. She also lost four fingers on her right hand after she had found some jewelry in a chest on the viaduct and was attacked by an ugly stone demon. Tbc. 2. Year Sunny's second year could be summarized in a series of pranks: * Insults directed at various people * The sending of letters filled with ants and other insects * Various incidents that ended with people getting petrified * Lucy Sparrow and Lily Bartlett getting body bound, tied to a tree and covered in mud, honey and feathers * Theft * Feeding tarantula to a crying first year Relationships Edward Sark: Sunny's boyfriend, who her parents hate. Some people might be calling Edward whipped since being in a relationship with Sunny - And they are probably right. Although Edward was the one turning her down after the ball when she asked him to date her. A typical Gryffindor move, they just don't know what's good. Sunny adores him and can get extremely jealous whenever he pays attention to someone other than herself. Evan Godfrey: Sunny's best Slytherin friend. She trusts Evan with her secrets and feels like she can be herself around him, while he can do the same. After Evan confessed to her that he was a werewolf, their friendship only grew stronger and from time to time she stays with him during full moon. Amir Williams: While Sunny does think that her mentor is kind of weird and she'd not be surprised if she'd ever run into him wearing a tinfoil head, she really looks up to him and wished he'd be around more often. She also thinks he has a funny nose. Kairav Deane-Ward: Sunny likes Kai. He keeps getting her pretty presents like a magical box for all her make or a hair clip, he just knows how to treat a lady. She also thinks he is funny though sometimes kind of emo, brooding to himself. Her player is annoyed by him posting gryffindor emojis under her posts and Sunny thinks that Kairav should get a man bun. It'd look cute. Really. [[Orwell Galilei|'Orwell Galilei:']] Sunny thinks highly of Orwell since they had met during summer break, though she isn't the biggest fan of his constant neutrality. She also likes mocking him about the one time he kissed her hand, thinking he had to be polite. Sunny likes styling Orwells hair. Christopher Engall: Chris is handsome, a big plus for Sunny. She just wished he'd talk less. Ivan Skelton: One of Sunny's best friends. They have been pretty close since summer break and she sees him as her gay little brother, ready to fight anyone trying to come at him. She enjoys hanging out with him, she thinks he and his world view are adorable. Putting make up on Ivan is an activity she really enjoys. Michael Tarot: 'Mikey has a special place in Sunny's heart. Like a little, awkward brother. She taught him the ''General Counter Spell and believes that he is one of the most promising students of the lower years. She also thinks that he should get a tan tbh. 'Cecilia Evans: '''Sunny's little gay sister. She taught the girl the ''General Counter Spell and made Mirage swallow a tarantula after she ranted about Cece. 'Pam Resfeber: '''After talking to her a few times Sunny declared Pam her ''bestie during the pumpkin epidemic. She thinks Pam has something extremely cool about her, often acting rather boyish. She is also glad that Edward and Pam get along pretty well and calls the other girl by the loving nickname "Pamda Bear". '''Divya Drake: First of all, to Sunny there is no person more australian. Sunny thinks that Div's accent sounds extremely funny and calls her "Didi." She wished that Div would be more confident when it comes to her looks, often hearing Divya talk about hating her hair color and getting called a boy. Sunny thinks that Div is beautiful, and if Sunny ''said so ... [[Juno Yoshinaga-Bloodstone|'Juno Yoshinaga-Bloodstone']]': A real cutie in Sunny's eyes. Normally Sunny was easily annoyed by shy people, but it's just not possible to dislike Juno. While being jealous watching Edward and Juno at the beginning, she now understands their special friendship. She'll never forget the day Ivan and Juno baked spider cupcakes for her after her party had been ruined. '''Valeria Chovnik: Sunny thinks that Val is smol and badass. She also cheered up Sunny when she had a mental breakdown in a classroom and does not want to get on the Gryffindors bad side: Valeria's flipendo is spicy. Layla Silverwood: '''Finding talking to her incredibly entertaining and thinking that Layla is pretty, Sunny really came to like the ravenclaw. She isn't quite sure if she likes being analyzed by the other girl though, fearing that someone like Layla could see through her facade. '''Cora Ray: Sunny really liked Cora at the beginning. A) Because she was pretty and B) Because they tortured a squirrel together just to use its corpse for a prank. It really had been fun, Sunny had enjoyed giving Cora make overs as well. But after an incident that involved poisoned muffins at Sunny's party, she ended their friendship. 'Lily Bartlett: '''After one of Sunny's parties that escalated into Lily hitting Sunny's ''boyfriend ''of all people, she made sure to make Lily's life a living hell, calling her names and saying some pretty bad stuff about her family. After Ed convinced her to stop and make up, Sunny did. They even exchanged birthday gifts. ''(More to come) How to get along with Sunny True Beauty: Val art.jpeg|Sunny by best commie Val cuddle.png| Ed and Sunny by Amir, best mentor Sunny.png|Sunny by Athalia JPEG 20171116 073446.jpg|Sunny by Meryl Cute.jpeg|Sunny by stoned Amir <3 Screenshot_2017-11-27-12-29-46.jpg|Sunny and her Zombie hand by Amir Doodle.jpeg Best hair.png|Award won by Sunny by Cora! Hair flip.png|Sunny doing her signature poses by Maz Screenshot 2017-11-16-22-43-20.jpg|Sunny as The Queen Of Wands The Lovers.png| card by Layla. He so whiiiiipped Bathing.jpeg|by Layla Couple.jpeg|Ed and Sunny by Layla Screenshot 2017-11-17-11-51-34.jpg|Sunny by Layla cutest couple.jpeg|Award won by Sunny and Ed by Cora Memes.jpeg|Sunny, Lily and Chris by Ivan Screenshot_2017-11-28-15-11-34.jpg|Sulky Sunny by Layla yupgK.png|Sunny in the Magical Girls AU ytVnx.png|Sunny in the Magical Girls AU Sunny1.png.jpg|Happy Sunny by Layla Screenshot_2017-10-29-10-22-13.jpg|Sunny + Wand by Layla IMG_20171114_171331.jpg|Last thing Ed will see if he betrays Sunny Pretty.jpeg|doodle by mom Athalia Screenshot_2017-11-28-15-12-41.jpg|Sunny by Pamda Bear Screenshot_2017-11-28-15-13-57.jpg|Another Sunny by Pamda Bear Fighting Sunny.jpeg|by Des-chan Screenshot_2017-11-28-15-12-06.jpg|Sunny being extra by Layla Screenshot_2017-11-28-15-13-16.jpg|Sunny by Maz Screenshot_2017-11-28-17-48-01.jpg|Sunny by Ivan Yes, you can have an autograph. Category:Students Category:Slytherins Category:Characters Category:Class of 2025 Category:Half-bloods Category:Females